


FAST FICS (collection): eremin

by Messyfruit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, FF, M/M, erearu - Freeform, fast fic, young eremin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messyfruit/pseuds/Messyfruit
Summary: My collection of eremin fast fics (fics under 1000 words written in one sitting) - as posted on my tumblr. Each "chapter" is a stand-alone and thus complete. Please enjoy ^^





	1. FF#1: Young eremins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young eremins playing in the rain.

The muddy water reached little Armin to midway up his shins, where he stood in his grandfather’s flooded garden. Barefoot and content, he bounced on his heels, smiling wide and proud at the splash he had just made from jumping into a puddle. Despite the warm summer rain making him squint to see, his eyes clearly shone at his friend. “Jump in!” he exclaimed, hands open as if to catch the other.

In front of him, chubby-cheeked little Eren grinned to showcase a missing front tooth. “Right! Watch out, here I come!” He gave a joyous cry, and leapt into the air, aiming for a big, big splash – and landed right into his giggling friend’s arms, rendering them both thoroughly soaked in muddy brown water. A few drops scattered over Armin’s cheek, but neither of them saw any issue in that; it just made for an extra chuckle.

“Oh, Eren,” Armin sighed, nose red from weather and delight. He was always so impressed with his friend’s gusto; that really was an extraordinary splash, wasn’t it?

“That was awesome!” Eren obviously agreed, stomping his feet for more stir. “Just wait, next time I see those stupid-heads, I’ll splash them too!” He held onto Armin’s over-arms as he encouraged him to jump. “You can do it too! Just like this! Splash! Take this! Splash! Take that! Sploosh!” His vicarious daydream made him laugh until Armin did the same, and they continued to jump and giggle together until Eren had a mind to sit right down.

Quick to follow, Armin sat down beside him, not caring that the water was nippy – because Eren was his friend and that warmed from within. “Oh, Eren,” he repeated in his quiet way.

“Oh, Armin,” Eren replied, shaking his head at him.

They looked at each other, and Armin wondered to himself if maybe Eren had the same fire in his belly that he had. Or if Eren had ever smiled so much it had actually hurt, yet not hurt at the same time. Armin’s grandfather would always call him bright, but Armin felt more bewildered than anything, about the way Eren could make him feel utterly contradictory things. “Just like now”, he though, as Eren took his hand and smiled like he expected an answer – to what, Armin wasn’t sure. He should be cold and wet and yearning for a blanket – and to some extent he did – yet Armin had to admit to himself that sitting here, in the slimy grass, this was the perfect-est of spots in the whole entire walled world. Because Eren was here; his friend was here; the one boy who listened, the one boy who mattered.

“I bet they’d get water in their eyes and run crying home to their mommy,” Eren said softly, his rough little hands carefully lacing fingers with the other.

Something must have clicked, then; something must have reminded Eren of what his mother would have had to say about their current situation, because the mud on Armin’s cheek seemed suddenly important to him: he leaned in, and with a clumsy few swipes of his jacket sleeve, he brushed it off. Nose tips almost bumping, Armin thought he read “might as well” in Eren’s eyes just as his friend leaned the rest of the way in and gave the cheek of focus a light peck – the kind a mother would give to heal a boo-boo.

“There,” Eren said with confidence, leaning back and catching Armin’s eyes before smiling. There was something about the way he’d look at Armin when he did these things, a way that’d deflect Armin’s knee-jerk reaction to feel inferior to him; there was more than care in Eren’s eyes; it looked almost like pride. Although Armin had no idea how that could be the case, he still allowed it to wash away any fear of being pitied. At least for now it cold be ignored; as long as Eren’s eyes were right there, insisting on something else.

“Thank you,” Armin breathed and wiped his nose once he realized it had begun to run. Their dream was waiting for them, but for now he thought he’d invite Eren inside; hot tea didn’t sound too bad just now.

“You too,” was Eren’s - to Armin, somewhat bewildering - reply. His eyes still read “pride”.


	2. FF#2: Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is mentally swooning over his new acquaintance, Eren, during english class. Now, if Eren would only turn around and look at him...

_Look at me._

English class; the first class of the day that Armin shared with the dark and dreamy Eren Yeager. Only twenty-four hours ago, Armin would have sworn Eren had no clue he even existed – but that was before he’d showed up out of nowhere to save him from a bully. It had been like something straight out of a super hero movie… or maybe, if Armin dared to hope, a high school romance flick; he couldn’t deny that he was deeply smitten with his unexpected knight in (not so shiny) armor. Yet, since they parted ways in the hall yesterday, they hadn’t talked. Granted, their classes hadn’t let them cross paths again till now, but they’d exchanged names alright, and Eren had been quick to accept Armin’s friend request. But damn it if Armin hadn’t been too nervous to actually strike up an online conversation (God knows he came close a good handful of times, though; he even typed out a message once). Instead, he’d spent yesterday afternoon analyzing, re-analyzing and over-analyzing the fateful incident till long past midnight. He’d pictured, in slow motion, how Eren performed what looked to him like perfect uppercuts, left-hooks and what-nots. He’d pictured how Eren’s eyes had lit up with a fire Armin hadn’t detected in that mysterious boy before. He’d pictured how his hair swung with the punches, how his jaw had clenched to become more defined, how his muscles became traceable through the fabric… Ah, simply put, he’d spent the afternoon swooning over Eren.

… but that had gradually faded as the hours passed and his unavoidable insecurity grew: who was to say Eren was even interested in getting further acquainted at all? Exchanging names was normal, and anyone got accepted on facebook. Armin didn’t want to fool himself; why would someone so cool want to be friends with a loser like him? Yet, there was something about this boy that he just couldn’t give up on - and after Eren had given him a wave from across the classroom at the start of the period, Armin was finding himself hopelessly hopeful yet again. Sitting at the back of the class, he spent his attention staring at the back of Eren’s head, silently willing him to turn around. When he did, oh, Armin was going to smile so hard! He was going to smile so wide and so inviting that Eren would have no choice but to smile back! Armin was as determined as he’d never been before; once Eren turned, which he was bound to, Armin was going to put up his most approachable appearance ever! Maybe he’d lean back in his chair and look “chill” for cool points as well? Feet on the table? No, he wouldn’t dare… but he’d definitely lean back, though! And maybe pop his collar? Oh, Armin was hyping himself up, picturing how he’d look from where Eren sat. Pushing his bangs back, he secretly hoped he’d come across as a little handsome as well – wait, maybe he should look into getting contact lenses? Well, that would have to be later at any rate…

The teacher’s voice broke through his focus: they’d be working in pairs for the remainder of the class! Armin felt his heart pound as he stared harder at Eren, full force on the telekinesis now. This was is, this was his chance.

_Look at me._

_Look at m–_

Eren turned in his chair. Armin didn’t even have time to blink, or so it felt. Suddenly their eyes were locked on one another and he forgot how to breathe. Plan forgotten in an instant, Armin felt a warm blush creep over his cheeks. Eren was looking at him! 

Face burning, Armin gave a nervous smile and broke the stare to look down at his hands, leaning forward till his bangs covered his eyes. 

_…Good job, Armin._


	3. FF#3: "My name is Eren"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin thinks about how captivating the new exchange student, Eren, is.

“’Hi, my name is Eren’… ‘My name is Eren’… his name is Eren.”

Walking home from school with his heart and head in the clouds, Armin repeated the new German exchange student’s first words to him earlier that very regular, yet somehow special Tuesday. He remembered how the air had seemingly left his lungs as the other boy had entered the classroom; he was captivating. Armin, who usually had a good mastery of words, still struggled to describe it – exactly what made Eren so magnetic – but if he had to make an attempt, he thought those piercing green eyes were a good place to start. The modestly brooding atmosphere around him was another thing to point out – but ah, when he first smiled? Armin could still feel the tickle of butterfly wings in his belly over that smile; so open and unafraid. And although they were perfect strangers, meeting Eren’s eyes when his lips widened across his face like that, Armin felt strangely at ease – almost a familiar sense of security. He had been instantly sold; he was going to befriend this boy.

That sentiment, unbeknownst to Armin, was shared by one particular green eyed German exchange student, who’d caught sigh of Armin on his way home and was now making his way over. Quietly rehearsing his hopefully effortless “yo”, he was detected by his footsteps as he came up behind the love-struck blonde; the boy stopped. Eren fumbled.

“Eh.. Yo! It was Armin, right?”

Armin’s heart leaped in his chest even before he turned; he thought he knew now, what was so different about Eren: his adorable accent.


	4. FF#4: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is worried about his grandfather's health. Luckily, Eren is there to comfort him.

Eren stepped out on the deck behind the Arlert residence. The lukewarm wind rippled over his chest as soon as he shuffled forward, and he hoped this wouldn’t take long. Though, it wasn’t before he saw the way Armin’s shoulders shook, that he regretted not taking the time to grab a jacket on the way out. His best friend stood half huddled over, deliberately facing away, hugging himself and trembling in silence. Not sure if his protective stance was due to the cold or his vulnerable mood, Eren approached the boy with caution.  
“… No matter what,… you won’t be alone,” he muttered, heart dropping as he said it, afraid he wasn’t saying the right thing. His arm reached out almost ahead of his conscious thought; physical contact was as ingrained in their communication as speaking was – sometimes it even conveyed Eren’s feeling better than his words could.  
The other didn’t turn, however; his shoulders just lowered to expose more of his bare neck – inviting an anticipated touch.  
“I mean,” Eren let his hand cup Armin’s shoulder with gentle care, and then moved in to stand alongside him, arm across his hunched back. “I’m sure your grandpa will pull through…” The truth was he wasn’t sure at all. Neither was Armin, obviously. Eren finally realized the other was crying.  
“I don’t know what to do if he doesn’t,” Armin whispered.  
“You stay with me.” Eren was firm in reply, but his side-hug was firmer; would his parents allow Armin to live with them if Armin was orphaned? The twisting of his guts told him what he didn’t want to hear. But he’d never – never ever – leave Armin alone in this world. Whatever it took, he’d be there for him. He’d make it all better. Somehow.  
“Here…” Eren rounded the crying boy slowly, and then pulled him in for a tight hug once he was met with opening arms. Cries against his neck turned to sobs in no time, and then to whimpers. Armin’s iron grip on Eren’s shirt slowly subsided to with the outpour of emotion, and soon all that remained was a tight hug that seemed to ward against the wind. Eren, feeling a little guilty for it, caught himself enjoying the embrace, even as his heart bled for his friend. “We’re together in this. Alright? It’s always you and me,” he cooed against Armin’s hair, stroking over it for a moment. The other just nodded and buried his face deeper against Eren’s neck in response.

They stood like that for a while. Until the cold caught up with them and Armin pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes. His gaze sought their shoes instead of Eren’s face. “I’m just overreacting... And I definitely don’t want you to catch the flu as well… Can’t lose you both.”  
Eren frowned in response, and brushed a tear trail away on Armin’s cheek. He wanted to tell him he wasn’t overreacting, but he knew how stubborn Armin was; he’d just protest. The wordsmith he was, he’d win as well, probably. This was where forgoing words worked best in Eren’s favor: his friend might resist words of generic encouragement, but he couldn’t deny the honesty and intent of fingers lacing together, or of lips against lips. So as Armin attempted to pull Eren back inside, Eren shook his head, and tugged Armin the other way - back in his arms. “Hey,” he whispered. And then he kissed him.


End file.
